Geologically, natural marble is a mono-minerallic metamorphic rock with significant calcite content. Natural marbles, such as thassoss marbles and granites, are widely used in numerous building applications all over the world. Currently, synthetic marbles are replacing natural marbles in various building applications as natural marbles are rapidly becoming scarce. The properties of artificial marbles are same as that of natural marbles. Generally, artificial marbles are prepared using fillers and synthetic resin as binder. Typically, calcium carbonate fillers are main ingredient utilized for preparing artificial marbles as calcium carbonate fillers are low in cost.
Artificial marbles can be prepared in different ways using different raw materials. Artificial marble having moderate strength can be produced by admixture of dolomite with epoxy polymer material without the heating process. An artificial variegated marble can be produced from natural stone in particulate form (powder or granule) where a batch for preparing the artificial variegated marble consisting of particulate natural stone, powdered thermosetting resin, powdered catalysts for the resin and a pigment. The artificial marbles can also be produced by admixing and binding raw materials such as inorganic quartz and organic polymers. Most of methods conventionally used to prepare artificial marble utilize binders and natural polymers such as resin, epoxy polymer or organic polymers. In some methods, natural stones are used to prepare artificial marble. However, natural stones and natural polymers might become scare after a point of time.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a method for manufacturing artificial marbles with readily available raw materials. Further, there is also a need to develop artificial marbles which are environment friendly, cost effective and has superior mechanical and chemical properties than the natural marbles.